<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Hurts The Most by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661852">What Hurts The Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinaltale &amp; AUs [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hurts the Most (c) Rascal Flatts<br/>Original lyrics (c) Me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sentinaltale &amp; AUs [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Hurts The Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can take the rain on the roof of those empty homes<br/>That don’t bother me<br/>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<br/>I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while<br/>Even though going on without you still upsets me<br/>There are days every now and again I pretend I’m okay<br/>But that’s not what gets me</p>
<p><br/><br/>What hurts the most<br/>Was being so close<br/>And having so much to say<br/>And watching you fade away<br/>And never knowing<br/>What might have been<br/>And not seeing that loving you<br/>Is what I was meant to do<br/><br/></p>
<p>It’s hard to deal with the pain of the loss of you everywhere I go<br/>But I’m doin’ It<br/>It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone<br/>Still Harder<br/>Getting up, fighting for them, livin’ with this regret<br/>But I know if I could do it over<br/>I would give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br/>That I left unspoken<br/><br/></p>
<p>What hurts the most<br/>Was being so close<br/>And having so much to say<br/>And seeing you fade away<br/>And never knowing<br/>What could have been<br/>And not seeing that loving you<br/>Is what I was meant to do, oh<br/><br/></p>
<p>What hurts the most<br/>Was being so close<br/>And having so much to say <br/>And seeing your dust fly away<br/>And never knowing<br/>What could have been<br/>And not seeing that loving you<br/>Is what I was meant to do<br/><br/></p>
<p>Not seeing that loving you<br/>That’s all I was meant to do</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>